1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic oil tank embedded in a construction vehicle or the like, a hydraulic oil tank manufacturing method and a construction vehicle equipped with a hydraulic oil tank.
2. Background Art
Construction machines such as hydraulic shovels normally include a hydraulic oil tank for containing hydraulic oil to be circulated by a hydraulic pump. The hydraulic oil tank includes a housing defining a storage compartment and a filtering device disposed within the storage compartment. The storage compartment reserves the hydraulic oil. The filtering device is configured to filter wear powder contaminated in the hydraulic oil.
A method of fitting a filtering device to a through hole formed through a plate member forming a housing and then welding the outer periphery of the filtering device to the plate member has been proposed (see Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-H07-027102).